transporterfandomcom-20200213-history
Inspector Tarconi
Inspector Tarconi is a French police inspector, appearing in The Transporter, Transporter 2 and Transporter 3 as a supporting character who helps Frank Martin whenever he is in a bad situation. Origin Tarconi was born in France, possibly in the 1960s. Police At some point, Tarconi joined the French police and in the following years became a respected and incorruptible inspector. In Transporter: The Series, he states that in his entire police career that spans over forty years, he has fired his gun once. Films The Transporter In the first movie, Frank Martin is hired to transport some bank robbers. Frank successfully escapes with the robbers from the police and after some time, Frank is visited by Tarconi who is checking the local residents' cars which may match with the getaway car, used by the robbers. After some talking, Tarconi suspects Frank but has no concrete proof and leaves Frank's villa. Frank is hired to deliver a package to an American gangster known only as Wall Street. Breaking one of his rules, Frank opens the package: it reveals a tied-up and gagged woman by the name of Lai. Initially, Frank simply delivers the package, however when Wall Street attempts to kill Frank, Frank returns to the delivery site. Frank injures many of Wall Street's henchmen and steals a car containing Lai. The next morning at Frank's house, Tarconi turns up and questions their story. However, this works to their advantage, as they manage to discover the whereabouts of Wall Street while at the police station. Lai then explains that there is a shipping container full of people. After lots of action, and with the help of Tarconi and Lai, Frank succeeds in defeating Wall Street and Mr. Kwai and retrieves a truck full of immigrants that were going to be sold into slavery. Transporter 2 Frank is working as the driver/chauffeur for a wealthy family, in the United States. Martin bonds with their young son, whom he drives to school every day. When the boy is kidnapped, Frank must again take action in order to protect his young "package" and his family. Eventually, Martin unravels a scheme involving biological weapons and the nefarious Gianni Chellini and Lola. Martin is forced to remove a bomb from the bottom of his car by executing an aerial corkscrew maneuver underneath a crane. The crane catches the bomb and Martin escapes unharmed. Inspector Tarconi plays an even more prominent role in this film. It is established that he and Frank are now friends, and Tarconi goes as far as to spend his weekend at Frank's house and lie to the police to cover for Frank. Tarconi even uses the police computers to give Frank information about Dimitri and Chellini. His cooking prowess is established as well which is seen when he is cooking for the police. Transporter 3 Frank has been pressured by Ecocorp boss Jonas Johnson into transporting Valentina (by using a device which prevents him from moving 75 feet from his car or a bomb attached to him explodes which was unknowingly attached to him after a car crash) the kidnapped daughter of Leonid Tomilenko, the head of the Environmental Protection Agency for Ukraine, from Marseilles through Stuttgart and Budapest until he ends up in Odessa on the Black Sea. Along the way, with the help of Inspector Tarconi, Frank has to contend with the people who strong armed him to take the job, agents sent by Vasilev to intercept him, and the general non-cooperation of his passenger, whom he realizes is the package mid-way through the film. Despite Valentina's cynical disposition and Frank's resistance to get involved, Frank and Valentina fall for each other, while escaping from one life-threatening situation after another. Martin again drives an armored Audi A8 W12 in the film, as well as a BMX bicycle. Category:Characters